National Jewish Health (NJH) is requesting funding for a Dell High Performance Linux supercomputing resource. The addition of a high-performance computing resource at NJH will allow the currently-funded NIH- sponsored studies in genetics, genomics, and proteomics the greatest opportunity for success in elucidating the genetic and molecular basis of pulmonary and immunologic disease in our patient populations. The computational power required for the imputation and analysis of genetic data and predictions for the protein conformational impact of polymorphism is enormous. We have proposed a modest cost-effective Linux-based cluster system that will meet the current and foreseeable computational needs of our NIH-funded investigators and will allow the future generation of researchers at our institution to explore the genetic basis of human disease and personalized medicine.